Kingdom of Kaiju
by DragonBlitz85
Summary: Godzilla awakes in a kingdom on the brink of war with no memory. Can Godzilla survive in a kingdom ruled by a corrupted ruler? I don't own Godzilla's character design. Please review story and tell me what you think. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

There was a temple burning, completely engulfed in flames as the wood cracked and popped due to the shear heat. Bodies, covered in blood laid across the ground, some still alive, trying to crawl away from something. Standing in the middle of the courtyard was the figure of a woman with long hair and what looked like tail. She had what appeared to be spikes on her lower back and eyes that glowed red. Flames surrounded her as blood drips from her hands. She hugged her figure as tears came down like waterfalls, holding a little girl in her arms. She looks at the now lifeless child, blood is pouring from the little girl's mouth, her eyes a hazy, dull, orange. The woman shakes her head and then lets out scream of terror that turns into what sounds like a roar of rage. There is a flash of bright blue that becomes blinding as the roar fades out.

* * *

A woman's eyes open slowly to find herself in a building made out of wood. The woman's eyes shift around to find another woman with short, pink, white tipped hair. She wore an orange and black kimono that had what appeared to be white fur lining. She also had crystal blue eyes that gave off a little glow. The pinked hair woman noticed the woman was awake moved over to stop her from trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't move yet…" the kimono dressed woman said in a soft and gentle voice "You must be in a lot of pain…" she continued as she laid the woman back down in the bed she was lying on.

The woman turned her head to speak "Who are you?" she asks in a weak and exhausted voice.

"Me?" the pinked hair woman asks "My name is Mothra… this is where I live." the one now known as Mothra said with a smile while looking at her ceiling.

"What happened to me?" the woman asks Mothra.

"Well I found you unconscious in the forest, you were severely injured." Mothra answered.

"I was?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but my mother said you've gotten through the worst of it." Mothra said.

"But I…" woman began looking at the wood ceiling.

"What?" Mothra asks.

The woman pulls out a hand from the covers and touches her face with a hint of fear coming over her "I don't know… who I am…" she said with a shaky voice.

"Just try to think..." Mothra said with a frown on her face.

The woman bolted up and gripped Mothra's shoulders "Please tell me!" she said with her fear growing. Mothra's eyes widen with surprise, the woman could see her reflection in them. She could only see the bottom half of her face, but she froze when she noticed that she had fangs. She removed her grip on Mothra and saw a mirror on the wall on the opposite side of the room and made her way to it. She stop in front of it and stared at it with shock. The woman had bright orange eyes and very long jet, black hair. She also took notice that she had claws instead of finger nails. But what really got her the most was that she had a long black, reptilian tail. She spun around to look at her back side, there were white spikes coming out of her lower back. She looked back at her hands with both shock and confusion spread across her face.

"Why?" she asked as Mothra stood up and looked at the woman with worry "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" she yells as she pressed her hands against her face and screams.

* * *

**_Author Note: I know what your thinking, "Why is Godzilla a girl?" Well I got the idea from this: /d7kw08c_**

**_Anyway tell what you think in the Reviews. Peace out._**


	2. Making Friends

The black haired woman wakes to the sound of birds singing and the warmth of the sun on her legs. She sat up and looked down at her hands trying to remember something. Sadly nothing clicked. She then tried to move her tail and it came out from under the covers of her bed. She looks at it with a curious look on her face. Why does she have a tail? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember anything? She was pulled out of her thoughts with someone putting their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see and a woman with long white hair and jade green eyes. She wore a orange and white kimono with a necklace made of gold. She looked like Mothra, just much more mature. She looked at the woman with a genital smile and spoke.

"Glad to see you're awake..." the white haired woman said before looking the black haired one with questionable face "What? Nothing to say to the one who saved your life?" she asked.

"But mother she doesn't remember..." Mothra's voice said as she came into the with a tray of food and medicine.

"I know..." Mothra's mother said as she grabbed the woman's hand "I just thought that something would click."

The black haired woman hoped it would, but nothing did. She turned to Mothra's mother and asked "Please tell miss... who are you and do you know who I am?"

"My name is Leo..." the one called Leo answers "As for who you are I've been wondering the same thing."

The woman simply lets out a disappointed sigh as she looks at Leo to notice she has some clothes with her. Leo hands it to the woman who nods and takes them to get dressed. The woman was given a black dress that revealed her back and sides of her upper body, it made her feel slightly exposed but didn't say anything for she didn't want to be rude. She was also given black high-heels, long socks, and black long gloves that left her fingers and claws exposed. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked very beautiful and it made her blush a bit. Leo chuckled slightly at the woman's blush.

"There we go, my sisters old clothes fit you fine." she said with a smile.

Mothra looked at the black haired woman before her and could see her aunts image as well. A sad look came upon her face that immediately left when she heard a voice.

"Mothra? Hello?" the now black dressed woman said waving her hand in front of Mothra's face.

Mothra shook her head and replied "I agree, you look lovely."

The woman smiled at her before noticing a different pair of eyes watching her from behind the door of her room. It was smaller version of Mothra with the same hair as her and wearing a brown rain coat that just fit her size. She had the same crystal blue eyes as Mothra as well which widen and disappeared when the door slams shut. Mothra and Leo spin around to see the door open back up with that same pair of eyes peeking out of the door. Mothra huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey... Meme, don't be rude." Mothra said in an upset tone.

The child named Meme looked at the mysterious woman who was smiling back at her. Meme simply ran off passing by another person coming into the room. Another woman came into the room, she wore a black, long coat with what looked like red and yellow thunder bolts on the bottom half of the coat. Her long hair was a mixture of blond, black, and red while her eyes were a beep red. She also wore a grey tank-top and short shorts that had a belt of red and yellow around it. She also had black boots with what appeared to be small, white spikes coming out of them. She turned to Mothra and patted her on the head.

"Hey cous' what's up?" the red eyed woman said happily wearing a smile.

Mothra removed the red eyed woman's hand off of her and snapped back "Battra! I told you to stop doing that!"

The one called Battra laughs and turns to the woman dressed in black, a look of realization appears on her face "Oh, now I know why Meme ran away, she saw you wearing my mom's clothes." she said with depressed look while still having a smile on her face.

The woman looks back at the dress she's wearing and starts to wonder about the original owner "Where is your mother? Can I meet her?" she asks Battra.

Battra down toned at the question as well as Mothra and Leo "My auntie died, soon after Meme was born..." Mothra said with sadness in her voice.

Shock hits the black haired woman "Then its wrong for me to wear these." she said quickly.

Leo just shook her head "I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind you wearing it." she told her guest with a

smile.

Battra and Mothra nodded "It just takes a while for Meme to warm up to people, that's all." Battra said smiling as well.

The woman was still unsure whether or not she should keep the clothes, but after a moment she decided that they wouldn't mind after all. Leo looked her over and spoke up "Well, I suppose you want to go out?" Leo asks.

The woman turns to her and replies "Yes ma'am, I can't stay here forever."

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Mothra asked.

"Then maybe you two should go with her..." Leo said

Battra perked up "Wait, me too?" she asks.

"Keep an eye on her, OK?" Leo asks with a smile.

Mothra and Battra look at each other and sigh ""Alright..."" they both say at the same time.

* * *

The three women walk down a path that went through a forest. The woman dressed in black listened to all kinds of noises that came from everywhere. Birds, wind, running water, and the sound of their foot steps. Mothra and Battra talk to each other when the woman in black suddenly bumped into something big. The other two turn their heads to see a familiar face. The woman looks up from where she fell to see a very muscular man that was at least 8 feet tall. He wore a grey t-shirt and black pants, he had silver, messy hair and yellow eyes. He also carried an ax with him that was almost as big as him. He bent down and put a hand out to help the woman back up.

"Hey Orga." Battra said as the black haired woman got back on her feet.

The woman in black swallows hard as the man before her starts looking at her from side to side like she was a relic. Mothra and Battra look at each other with worry before Mothra spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

Orga remains quiet for another few seconds before he bursts out laughing "They were right!" he said happily laughing as he patted her back really hard "You do look like a goddess!"

Mothra lets out a breath of relief while Battra tells him to stop for he was starting to hurt the black haired woman. They follow Orga who leads them through the forest to a village. From where they were they could see many people working on houses that like there falling apart.

"Sorry if I gave you a little scare back there, we just don't get many travelers is all, just soldiers running from battle." Orga said as they stopped.

The woman looked at him with surprise "There are battles being fought?" she asks.

Orga turns to her "Every now and then. Other then that, not much happens in our little village." he said with smile.

The woman turned back to look at the buildings that were being worked on with curiosity "It's looks like there are a lot houses under construction." she said.

Orga sighs "Sadly an earthquake hit this region a few days ago, we're lucky no one was hurt." he said softly.

"An earthquake?" she asks surprised.

"Worst part about it Meme didn't come home for a whole day, never seen Mothra so panicked in my life." Orga added.

"Hey!" Mothra yelled stomping her foot.

"Yeah sorry cous' but you were over reacting." Battra said chuckling while Orga let a laugh.

They both laugh at Mothra a little more before noticing that the black haired woman was wobbling a bit. Mothra leaned closer to get a better look to see the woman's eyes were a hazy, lifeless orange. Mothra gently nudged the mysterious person whose eyes immediately return to normal. The woman turns back to the others who were giving her worried looks.

"What?" she asks as if nothing happened.

Mothra took a step forward and began "Well you just-"

"ORGA!" a new voice yelled, making Mothra stop as everyone turned to see an old man walking up to them. He had white hair and beard and he wore a light brown kimono. He also gold eyes and long wood stick with him as he walked up to Orga "Slacking again I see, you're being paid to work not to try and pick up women!" the old man yelled at Orga, slamming his stick on the ground.

"Hey I've been working since sunrise this morning, just talking a break is all and showing the goddess around." Orga said with a slight blush.

The old man looked the mysterious woman who looked to have tensed up. A smile formed on his face as he sigh "Fine. I'll let it go this time, but I'm sure you've had sweet time off so get back to WORK!" he

yells as smacked Orga in the side of the head with his stick.

"OW! Dammit old man!" Orga yelled back.

After a few more smacks with the stick Orga gave up ran off. As Orga left the elder turned to Mothra and Battra "Sorry girls, but do you mind making sure that he's working?" he asked nicely with a smile.

They both nod returning the smile as they both chase after Orga. The old man then turned the woman who had a dumbfounded look on her "Now may I show you around town?" he asked warmly.

She nods slowly as they both walk down the path that led to the village. As they walked through the town, many people waved to them and said 'Good morning' as well. Everyone was so nice to each other. The woman walked around as a small smile grew on her face. She came to learn the old man's name as Caesar, he was the villages doctor and elder that everyone respected. After a while of walking around she needed to rest, so she and Caesar stopped at a tree where the woman decided to sit under. Caesar handed her some water which she drank within a few seconds. After it was gone she turned to Caesar and smiled. Caesar smiled back at her until his eyes shifted his eyes back to the village and a frown grew on his face.

"Something wrong?" she asks standing up.

Caesar's eyes narrowed as a dust cloud rose from the village "They're back..." he said in a low, angry tone.

* * *

A teenage girl is sent flying into a stack of crates. The girl tries to sit up, she's wearing a yellow t-shirt, red coat, and short red shorts. Her hair was a short, bright red with yellow tips and her had bronze colored eyes. She also had on red boots, red long socks, and finally she had large, red wings coming out of her back. But one of them had a hole in them so she couldn't fly at the moment, which was not good.

"What's wrong Rodan?" a man's voice called laughing a bit "Can't handle it?"

The girl known as Rodan looks at the man who threw her into the crates. It was a tall man with green, spiky hair with sunglasses on covering his eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a green over shirt and green pants with silver boots. He had two swords with one on each side of his waist that weren't drawn yet. He also had the biggest grin on his face as if he was having the time of his life. Rodan spat blood at him before speaking.

"Me? Oh I can keep going. The question is think you can keep up, Gigan?" she said with a smug.

Gigan grows an evil smile on his face as he reaches for his swords. Rodan tries to get up when Caesar jumps in between them with his stick at the ready. "That's enough Gigan, you made your point by now I think." he said with a serious stare.

The woman in black helps Rodan to her feet when Gigan notices her. "Oh... who's that? Never seen her before." he said as started walking to the two females. Caesar stepped in front of him, not letting him through when a spear landed in front of Caesar out of nowhere. Caesar looked over to see a more muscular man wearing a brown jacket with yellow lining and dark brown pants. He had dark brown, spiky hair with brown eyes.

"Megalon." Gigan said with a smile as Megalon grabbed his spear.

"Gigan, we're heading back." Megalon told him without even looking at him.

Gigan nodded "Yeah. After I 'Welcome' our visitor." he said as walk up the black dressed woman and tried to grab her wrist.

However, the woman grabs Gigan's arm and twists it around making him get on his knees in pain. This caught everyone by surprise, even the woman was surprised at how strong she was, she could hear the bones in Gigan's arm ache. Gigan was yelling in pain as the woman continued to crush and twist his arm. Rodan and Megalon watched in both shock and amazement. Finally the woman kicked Gigan into a nearby wall and turned to Megalon and spoke.

"Take your friend and leave, unless you want to fight also." she said in a low, bone chilling tone.

Megalon nodded slowly and pulled Gigan to his feet who was holding his shoulder as he groans in pain. As they both leave Gigan yells something about pay back while Megalon turns and bows to the black haired woman. As he turned and walked away, Meme watches from behind a building and looks at the woman with awe.

* * *

**_Author_**_** Note: I'm trying to keep her a mysterious person. I'll give her the name soon, promise.**_

_**Peace out. **_


	3. Wrath of a God

"OW~!" Rodan yells as she laid on her stomach with Caesar applying medicine to the hole in her wing.

"Just a little more, I'm almost done." the elder says as he continued to treat Rodan's injuries. Rodan groans and looks at the woman with black hair who is sitting on the opposite side of the room. The woman was deep in her thoughts. Why did she do that back there? Her body just told her to move, she didn't put much thought ahead of time. She didn't know whether she made the right move back there, so she decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry..." she said catching Caesar's attention "I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble."

"There's no need for you to apologize, but I am curious as to why you took that action." Caesar said in a calm tone as he finished helping Rodan.

The woman just shook her head slowly "I don't know why, my body just moved." she said looking out a window at the night sky.

"Trust me lady, don't feel bad for doing what you did. Aside from Megalon, Gigan is an ass. He always treats people horribly." Rodan said in an angry tone "What's your name anyway?"

"Don't know..." the woman said in a sad tone as she looked at her tail "I don't have any memory..."

Rodan sat up and looked the black haired female, completely dumbfounded. "Nothing at all?" she asks.

A nod.

Rodan could only stare in shock, before she could say anything however, Mothra came running up the path. She had a scared look on her face, and panting heavily. She came into the house and looks at Rodan with worry "I heard what happened, are you okay?!" she asks quickly.

"She'll be fine Mothra, she just needs to stay put for awhile." Caesar said with a smile.

Mothra sighed with relief and turned to Caesar and smiled. She then noticed the blacked haired woman and spoke "Are you alright? I also heard about Gigan." she asks sitting next to the taller woman who nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." she said smiling at Mothra "Just hoping there won't be anymore trouble for you while I'm still here is all."

* * *

A bolder with writing on it is thrown onto the ground and smashes to pieces. Gigan stands over it panting heavily, completely enraged by the fact that a female humiliated him like that. He stomped the ground and yelled in anger.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I hate that stupid bitch!" he yells as he picks up another bolder with writing on it and throws it at a tree where it breaks in half "Who the hell does she think she is!"

He finally stopped to catch his breath when he realizes that everything became quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly a roar is heard from afar and Gigan starts to get scared. He looks around before his fear gets the better of him and takes off running like a coward. Rain started to come down as he disappeared in the distance.

* * *

After the rain stopped, the whole village was called to a meeting at Leo's house regarding the roar that was heard from the forest. Villagers, male and female, had gathered around a fireplace that sat in the middle of the living room. Leo sat in front of the fire and listened to the other villagers talk to each other.

"Then we heard that roar." a man said.

"What do you think it was?" a woman asks.

"It's Grendel..." Caesar said as he sat on the other side of the fire from where Leo sat "He's protecting his forest. Maybe a shrine was destroyed."

"But who?" another man asks.

All eyes went to the black haired woman who sat behind Leo. Mothra was sitting next to her and noticed that everyone was looking at the person next to her. Realization came to her and she bolted up and was about to defend the woman when Caesar spoke up.

"She was with me for most of the day so I highly doubt she did anything." he said as the other villagers took their eyes off the woman in black.

"I'm sorry." the woman spoke up "But who is Grendel?"

"I can answer that..." Leo said "He serves Ashida the divine and he protects the forest from any danger. A god."

"So what do we do?" a man asks.

"Simple, we fight him." Orga answers with a grin.

"Don't be an idiot." Caesar said in announce "He is fast, strong, and wise. And the fur on his body is so strong, no blade can cut it."

The door suddenly opens and a man comes in taking a hat off "I found a destroyed shrine just outside side the village." he tells everyone.

Everyone looks at each other "Hey, maybe we should fix it." a woman suggested.

"It's beyond repair, don't even try." the man who just came in said as he sat down.

Everyone remained silent now, thinking what they could do about the situation at hand. Meanwhile the woman was deep in her thoughts again, trying to think if their was anything she could do to help. A blood chilling scream is heard from the village and everyone in the room freezes in their places as it became very quiet. People were sweating, they didn't know what to do. The woman in black finally stood up catching everyone by surprise.

"Where are you going?" Orga asks.

"Silence can be deceiving." she answers as she left the house.

Everyone just watched in shock as the closed behind the mysterious person. Leo just shook her head before realizing something "Mothra..." she says slowly turning to her daughter "where's Meme?"

* * *

The woman ran through the village under the cloudy, night sky. The woman soon came upon a house with a massive hole in it, she approached cautiously. Out of the blackness of the darkened house she could see some animal eating something. It was on all fours and it was fury with white and black stripes. It had the body of a lion that had what looked like arms and hands coming out of its back that were also covered in fur.

"Grendel..." the woman whispers.

The beast then stopped eating and looked up at the woman with white, glowing eyes. It roars with blood dripping from its fangs and lunges at the black haired woman. She dodges to the right and grabs a nearby pitchfork just in time to lunge it at Grendel's side. However, the pitchfork breaks in half and Grendel slashes its arm at the female.

The woman is sent flying through the house, through a wall and lands in a puddle on the other side. Grendel steps through the wall the woman just crashed through as she tries to sit up. His glowing eyes fixed on her. She groans in pain as she sat up and blood dripped into the puddle.

"NO!" a voice shouts.

The woman looks up to see Meme running to her with tears in her eyes. She tries to pull the woman to her feet. "Forget it Meme! Get out of here!" the woman told Meme.

"NO~!" Meme yells back.

Thunder strikes and everything becomes silent, only the slight growls coming from Grendel. The woman and Meme look up to see Grendel staring at them with a cold dead eyes. A rain drop hits the puddle and a light rain starts coming down. Suddenly Grendel takes off running to the forest, leaving the other two behind.

"Guess we've been spared, for now." the woman says as she watches Grendel disappear into the forest. She turned back to Meme who was crying, burying her face into the woman's dress "Why didn't you run?" she asks.

Meme looked up at her with tears pouring from her eyes "Because Meme would miss you!" she said as the rain hit her face. It took a moment for the woman to realize that Meme was referring to herself when she said that. She pulled Meme into a hug and looked back at the forest wondering why Grendel ran away. She then spotted a piece of fur on her clothes where Grendel had slashed at her. It was Grendel's.

* * *

"I see..." Leo said in a sad tone "Miss Mako is dead..."

"She was pregnant too." a man said as he wiped away tears. Many people in Leo's home were now crying, even a few men. Everyone wondering if there was anything they could do to protect their families. The door opens and the woman walks in with a bowl of water in her hand. Everyone looks at her with confusion.

"What is it?" Orga asks.

"These hairs..." she said holding up some of the fur she found "They belong to Grendel."

The woman sat in between Leo and Orga and placed the bowl in front of her. She then dipped the fur into the water for a few seconds. She pulled it out of the water and placed the hairs on the floor, while pulling out a small knife. She pressed down on the knife and it sliced the hairs in half. Everyone was taken aback by this, Grendel's fur couldn't be cut by any blade, so did it just happen before them.

"It was the rain that drove him away..." the woman stated "He's vulnerable when his fur is wet."

People look at each other in both amazement and confusion. Is she saying that was a way to protect themselves from Grendel's wrath?

Orga was the first to speak "Well what do you know, you didn't put your life on the line for nothing after all." he said with a smile.

"Still that was dangerous." Mothra said with worry before the woman turned to her and gave her a 'I'm sorry' look.

Leo narrowed her eyes at the black haired woman "So... what are you thinking? Do you have a plan?" she asks slowly.

"Yes." the woman replies "I just hope I'm right about this..."

Others in the room looked at her for a few seconds before realizing what she was trying to say. Orga also caught on to it and moved to get a better look at her face "You think we can go after him?" he asks.

The woman turns to him with a confident face and nods "Yes." she answers.

"I don't know..." Orga said scratching his head "Even if we band together it'll still be really dangerous."

Everyone in the room started whispering to each other. What she was proposing was to go into the forest and kill Grendel, the god. The woman noticed the unsure looks on everyone's faces "I won't force any of you into this, but even if he is a god, there is no reason for anyone to live in fear like this." she exclaimed.

"But what if your plan fails?" a woman asks as everyone nods in agreement.

The woman's eyes met everyone in the room as she said "Only I'll be at risk..." everyone looked at her as if she was completely out of her mind "I'll lure him out into the open." she finishes with a smile of confidence.

* * *

"Why would you do something like this?!" Mothra asks in shock and confusion.

The woman watches the villagers leave through a window on the second floor of Leo's house "Because I'm an outsider. No one will feel bad if I get killed." she answers as she turned to Mothra.

Mothra's jaw dropped to the floor, she was completely taken aback by what the black haired woman was saying to her. She became enraged, walked over and slapped the woman across the face "Of course we'll miss you!" Mothra yelled as tears from her fell to the floor "It doesn't matter if you're an outsider or not, people would still miss you!"

The woman looked back at Mothra with a puzzled look, she didn't think Mothra would respond like that. She then remembered what Meme said to her back in the rain. Her eyes soften and she placed her hand on Mothra's head "I'm sorry... I promise I'll return without fail." she said sternly.

Mothra looked at the woman, the lit candles in the room seemed to make the woman's skin glow. Mothra couldn't help but blush slightly at this for it made the woman very beautiful. However she shook it off and nodded back with blushful smile. Suddenly the door opens and Leo walks in holding something wrapped in cloth in her arms.

"Mothra, sorry, but do mind leaving us alone for awhile?" Leo asks.

Mothra nods to her mother and waves at the woman before leaving the room. Leo sits in the middle of the room and motions the woman to sit across from her. The woman complies, sits on the floor with her hands in her lap and waited for Leo to say something. Leo sets the object wrapped in cloth before her and unwraps it. It's a katana that was in its sheath with a blue string tied at the base of the hilt. The grip of the sword was wrapped in a black cloth with a few threads of blue mixed in it as well.

The woman move her hand towards it, but stopped and looked at Leo with a questionable look. Leo motioned her to continue and the woman grabs the sword and lifts it gently.

"It's called the Shi-ō, it's a sword that has been in our family for many years." Leo explains as the woman unsheathed the sword to look at the blade. The sword was a glossy black with a blue line going through the center of it. The woman stares at the blade before Leo spoke again "Keep it with you when you go after Grendel, OK?" she asks.

The woman nods as Leo stood up and left the room. As the door closed the woman looked back down at the katana and rubbed it slowly and gently as if it was fragile "Well Shi-ō..." she says slowly and softly "I hope your ready for tomorrow... because we're going hunting."

* * *

_**Author Note: Translation for ****Shi-ō (Death King). Relax she'll get the name next chapter, promise.**_

_**Peace out.**_


	4. Her name is Godzilla

Rodan peaked out from the tree that she was hiding behind to see a cave covered in moss. Bones of humans and animals laid across the ground outside the cave. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air and it almost made Rodan want to vomit. She could also hear heavy breathing coming from inside the cave. Then something caught Rodan's eye, some fur on the ground near the tree, it was Grendel's fur. At that point there was no mistake, she had found Grendel's den. She marked the tree and snuck away back to the village. Back at the village a group of villagers were waiting for Rodan to return from the forest. They finally see her jump over a fallen tree and run towards them. She stopped in front of them and tried to catch her breath.

"I... I found it..." Rodan said panting heavily as she looked up at the black haired woman whose eyes had widened "I found his den. It's a cave at the base of the mountain." she finished.

The woman nodes and looks back at the others "Alright. I'll ask one more time, does anyone want to back out? Because now is your chance." she says knowing there were a few among them who thought this wasn't a good idea.

A few did look at each other for a minute to see who would, but no one did. After that it was decided, the group gathered up weapons ranging from pitchforks and knives on sticks to spears and swords. They then journeyed into the forest to look for a place to set a trap. They came to a marsh and decided that this was the best place to set the trap, the woman and Orga will lure Grendel to the marsh while the others cover a pit full of water with some brush and sticks to hide it. As the woman and Orga leave the trap is complete.

"That's it." a man said as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll stay here to cut the rope, the rest of you get back to the village." another said with a serious voice. He was taken aback when the others just laugh at him "What are you-?" he started to ask when Rodan spoke up.

"If anything happens, we'll be safer together. Besides we can't just let the lady be the only one on the line here." Rodan says with a smile.

"Thanks you guys..." he replies.

* * *

Back at the village, many of the women and children stand outside of their homes, waiting for something to happen. Mothra, Battra, and Meme cling to Leo as they wait. Mothra is worried that someone won't come back or worse none of them return. Meme on the other hand was more worried about something else. She tightened her grip on Leo's hand "Grendel..." she whispered catching Leo's attention. Leo smiled at Meme and moved her other hand to pat her on the head.

"It's nice of you to be worried about him…" she said in a soft voice "But, we can't just give our lives up to satisfy his vengeance." Leo added as she turned back to the forest with a serious expression.

* * *

"Well I should be fine from here on out..." the woman in black said as she and Orga walked through the forest to Grendel's den "You should head back Orga." she added turning to him.

Orga just shook his head "No way, I'm going too." he said crossing his arms "The men of Fuso Village would look like wimps if we let an injured woman put herself in danger."

The woman smiled and huffed at him as they both kept on walking to their destination. After a few minutes of climbing up a small ledge and moving underneath roots of trees they find the tree Rodan had marked. They both peek around the tree to see the cave with the strong stench of death in the air. Heavy breathing is there as well. The woman swallowed hard and gripped Shi-ō tightly as she thought back to when Leo gave it to her. She looked at Orga who nodded to her, she nodded back and grabbed a nearby stick. She then slowly walked out from behind the tree and made her way to the mouth of the cave. She raised the stick into the air and waited for a few seconds before swinging it down.

* * *

Everyone in the village froze when they heard loud banging coming from the forest. Everyone knew what that meant and everyone waited when it became quiet. A load roar shattered the silence and people of the village were shaking in fear because of it. Leo could feel her three daughters tighten their grip on her. She knew why they were scared so she pulled her loved ones close to her while she narrowed her eyes at the forest.

"Its begun..." Leo whispered.

* * *

Orga and the woman jump off the ledge they climbed earlier as Grendel follows with burning eye of rage. They both hit the ground as Grendel jumps down after them. He hits the ground with a thud and continues chasing the two who disturbed his sleep. The black haired woman and Orga run under fallen trees and move through tree roots where Grendel had to either go around or almost get stuck in.

Orga looked back and spoke between his breaths as they ran "Looks like his size is slowing him down!"

"He can still gain ground on us so keep moving!" the woman replied not looking back.

Suddenly Orga stopped when he noticed Grendel wasn't behind them anymore "Wait! Where'd he go?!" he asked looking around as the woman came to a stop.

Then out of nowhere, Grendel came flying down from the trees straight at the black dressed woman. Thinking fast, she grabbed Shi-ō and drew it just as Grendel slashed with his claws making her fall to the earth. The woman was now pinned to the ground as Grendel tried to bite her. She used the blade as a shield, placing it in front of her each time Grendel came down at her. Orga pulled out his ax and slammed it against Grendel's side, sending him flying. Grendel, however, landed on all four feet and growled at the two of them as if nothing happened.

"Damn, that thing's tough!" Orga said as the woman got back on her feet.

"Let's move." she said sternly.

"Right." Orga replied as they both started running again with Grendel close behind them.

* * *

A roar is heard from afar as the men waiting at the marsh got to their hiding spots. "Hear that?" a man asks "Its him."

"Alright..." another whispers pulling an ax close to him "Com'on."

Orga and the woman came to the clearing and jumped over the trap. As they landed on the the ground the woman turns and yells "DO IT!" the man swings the ax down and cuts the rope holding the faulty platform up. Grendel jumps out from the brush and lands on the platform which gives way insistently. Grindel falls into the marsh with a splash.

"We got him!" a man yells before Grendel starts to climb out, completely soaked and scaring a few men into running away.

Orga charges forward with his ax in hand and swings it down to Grendel's right side while yelling "Take this!" the ax slices through Grendel's fur and penetrates deep into the creatures hide. Grendel lets out a blood chilling scream as the others shove their weapons into Grendel on each side. After a moment, the villagers step back to look at the creature they called a god. Grendel was still alive amazingly, but blood was dripping down from his wounds and he was breathing heavily. A few villagers stared down at their hands while others just fell to their knees. What have they done? That was the only thought most of them shared. While this happened, the black haired woman walked up to Grendel with Shi-ō at the ready. Grendel looked at her with rage still in his eyes, burning with the intent to kill even though he couldn't move an inch at the moment.

The woman raised Shi-ō to a stabbing position and whispers "Forgive me..." she then lunges forward and pushes the sword deep into Grendel's skull.

* * *

A blood chilling scream is heard again that echos for miles. Mothra leaves Leo's side to take a few steps forward with worry in her eyes. Caesar narrows his eyes to the forest and knows that it is now over, Grindel is dead. "It is over." the elder says as he lets out a sigh of relief.

Meme also leaves her mother to stand next to her older sister. She grabbed Mothra's hand and started telling her "It will be okay sis, don't cry." Mothra didn't realize the a few tears escaped her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of fear. Fearing that someone was not coming back.

Soon the group that went to kill Grendel returned with their heads low, ashamed of what they did. The air thick with silence, with the only sound of the birds chirping. Very few had smiles on their faces, Orga and Caesar nodded to each other, they knew what do about this. Meanwhile Mothra was looking around for the black traveler, she found her staring back at the forest with a sad look on her face. Mothra, however, was more taken aback by the blood that dripped from her sword and hands. Her face and dress were also covered in a few drops of blood, making her look some what scary. Mothra walked up to her and gave the woman's arm a little tug making her turn to Mothra. Mothra, at first, seemed a little scared, but shook off the fear and gave the woman a warm smile.

"Welcome back." Mothra said in a soothing voice.

The woman smiled back as she sheathed Shi-ō and fully turned to Mothra "Glad to be back." she said smiling.

The woman then notices Meme peeking out from behind a tree. She had a look of shyness on her face as she slowly walked out from her hiding spot. Mothra turned to see what the woman was looking to see Meme walking to them slowly with a shy expression. Meme stopped just in front of the much taller, black haired woman who looked down at her with a smile. Then Meme did something that caught both Mothra and the woman by surprise. Meme hugged the woman's legs with a little blush. At first the woman was taken aback by this, but she smiled, bent down and returned the hug in kind.

"Auntie..." Meme suddenly whispers.

Mothra and the woman were shocked "Do... Do you mean me?" the woman asked still a bit startled.

Meme backs up to look at the woman in the eye "Yep, you're Meme's auntie now. Don't like it?" she asks with a smile.

The woman smiles back and shook her head "No, I don't mind at all." she said patting Meme on the head.

* * *

Later that night a huge bonfire was held in honor of Grendel. Many villagers were now much happier that they were at least doing something in the god's honor. Orga was drunk out of his mind while Rodan tried to get him to stop. Caesar and Leo simply watched the fire burn and the night sky as everyone around them had a great time. Mothra and the woman finally arrived with Meme in toe.

Orga sees them and drunkenly shouts laughingly "Hey there she is!"

"Orga, look at you, you're completely drunk!" Mothra said as Orga drunkenly walked up to them.

He turned to Mothra "Tonight's a good night to celebrate, butterfly!" he replied with a red face.

Mothra stomped her foot on the ground "I told you not to call me that!" she yelled furiously.

"Here's to the new kid of Fuso Village!" he yells, raising a cup of alcohol into the air with everyone howling in agreement as Mothra groans in defeat.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm sure as hell glad you came here." a man says to the black haired woman.

"Yeah, we would all be dead if it wasn't for her." another adds.

Leo finally stood up and walked over to the woman with a smile on her face. The black dressed woman was talking to Mothra before she notices Leo looking at her with a smile. Yet something about the smile didn't seem right "Leo, is something wrong?" she finally asks.

"It's not right for you to go around without a name." Leo said with gentle eyes "From now on, you'll be known to us as Godzilla." she finishes.

Everyone stops what they were doing and looked at Leo with surprise. The woman looks around, noticing people with the surprised looks before turning back to Leo "G-Godzilla?" she asks.

Leo nods "Yes, Godzilla, the ruler of the oceans. I think that name would be best for you." she tells the woman now known as Godzilla.

Godzilla looks at her hands and whispers to herself "Godzilla...". Suddenly, something clicked. Godzilla. She knows that name, but from where? Still either way, she nodded to Leo and replied "Alright, Godzilla it is."

* * *

_**Author Note: **_

_**"Well... there you go, she's got the name now. Still don't know how long this story is gonna be, best guess... 10 chapters. Well if you have any ideas on what you want to see next let me know in the reviews. Hope you like the story so far."**_

_**Peace out.**_


	5. Ruler of the Forests: Part 1

A few weeks had passed since Godzilla had arrived in Fuso Village and everyone around her is pleased to have her there. Godzilla spends most of her time wandering around the village or resting under a tree with Meme usually with her. If she wasn't doing any of that she most likely was practicing her sword skills. She didn't know why she did, something told her to do it just in case. For what? She didn't know. And, while she was happy to be welcomed into the village, she still felt a bit uneasy. She still has so many questions about herself. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why can't she remember what happened to her? The questions still clawed at her mind like nails on a chalkboard. If anything, during the past weeks she was learning about her own body. She found that any wounds that she gets will usually heal within an hour or so. She also learned that she can summon blue flames if she focuses hard enough. Knowing this, the main question she had repeated more and more. 'Who exactly am I?' she asks herself mentally.

A little tug on her right arm brought Godzilla back to reality. She looked at Meme without moving from her spot under the tree. She lifted her head when she noticed Meme had a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Godzilla asks softly as she sat up.

"Mama sent Meme to get you auntie, she needs your help with something." the little girl said as she pointed back to her mother's home.

Hearing this, Godzilla stands up and starts walking back to the main house with Meme in toe. Back at the house a large group of unknown people sat in the front yard, a few of them had bandages wrapped around either their heads or limbs. Mothra and Battra were passing around food while Leo simply looked at them with worry. Godzilla finally arrived with Meme and looked at the group before her.

"Who are these people?" Godzilla asks as she walked up to Leo.

Leo turned to her "They're villagers from Kashi village." she explained "They were forced out by the government and are asking for refuge here."

Orga and Caesar come walking up the path with some medical supplies. They hand them to a member of the outside villagers who then starts to pass it around.

"So they cased you all away?" Orga spoke up, as he caught everyone's attention.

Caesar turns to Leo "You don't seriously intend to let them stay here, do you?" he asks.

Leo looked at the ground at that question, she didn't want to send them away, but they don't have the resources to let these people stay here. Seeing that Leo didn't really know what to do, Godzilla stepped forward and said "Here's a thought: Let's let them stay here for about a week and then we give them supplies to send them on there way. This way they can heal from their injuries and we will be helping them as well."

Leo looks at her with a relieving smile while Caesar nodded and spoke up "I agree with Godzilla, we need to help each other out as best we can. Otherwise no one would be able to survive in this damn country." he finished with some venom in his voice.

The villagers from Kashi village now have smiles on their faces as they thanked the people before them. Orga rubbed his neck in embarrassment while Caesar and Godzilla simply nodded back to them. Leo, however, had a frown on her face and it didn't go unnoticed by Godzilla. She could see that Leo was distracted by something, but she couldn't tell what.

* * *

Godzilla's eyes open the sound of someone calling her name as well as someone shaking her. She looked over to see Mothra looking down at her with worry spread across her face. She sits up from the bed she was sleeping in and rubs her eyes for them to adjust to the darkness of the house. "What is it, Mothra?" she asks, half awake.

"Its mother…" Mothra says in a scared voice.

Hearing that, Godzilla was now fully awake "Did something happen?" she asks get out of bed.

"Mother was taken away by someone." Mothra explains as Godzilla started to get dressed.

"What?" the black haired woman asks looking at Mothra with a confused expression.

Godzilla finishes getting dressed, grabs Shi-ō, and heads out the door with Mothra behind her "Wait I'm going with you!" she says with a more serious tone.

Godzilla turned to face her "No, stay here with Meme and Battra." she tells Mothra in a commanding voice, but softens her expression when she sees Mothra with the same worried face from a moment ago "I'll come back, promise." she said as she left.

Mothra watches Godzilla run down the path towards the village for something. Godzilla borrowed a ride from the stalls, a beast known as a Jackal. After that, she headed out in the direction that Mothra had last seen them.

After a while of riding, Godzilla came to a small canyon where she had trouble seeing the tracks she had followed. She hopes off her mount and crouches down to the ground to get a better look at the tracks. They're head south by the way the impressions in the dirt looked. Godzilla was about to stand up when someone suddenly raps their arm around her neck and places a blade up to her throat.

"What is this?!" Godzilla yells as the Jackal she was riding runs off.

"Quite." a female voice commands "If you want to live, turn back now."

Godzilla could tell it was coming from behind her which meant the person behind her was the one speaking "Forgive me, but I can't do that." Godzilla says as she drew Shi-ō out and side swiped it just enough to make her attacker let go.

Godzilla spun around to get a look at the one who threatened her. It was a woman wearing a green dress that looked like it was made out of plants. The belly area was a bright red that gave off a dim glow. She had short, jade green hair with a rose at the top right of her head. She also had silver colored eyes and her skin was almost as pale as Godzilla's skin. The woman also carried a green umbrella that looked to have teeth on the inside. Finally she had a rapier sword that was a pale green color. The green dressed woman pointed her sword at Godzilla, ready for a fight.

"Bitch." the woman whispers.

Godzilla then noticed that they weren't the only two there. Two figures popped up from the edge of the canyon walls. Godzilla decided to ignore them and focus on her opponent.

"Let's go!" the green haired woman shouts changing at Godzilla.

Godzilla doges to the right and is about to slash when she notices the woman had had pulled her rapier back to block. The blades clash against each other before a new voice yells "Enough!" Both Godzilla and the woman freeze in their tracks and look in the direction of where the came from voice. It was Leo with her arms crossed and a deep scowl on her face "Biollante, a murderer?!" Leo asks in an angry, bone chilling tone.

"Oh come on." the woman now known as Biollante said trying to hide her rapier behind her back "I was just-"

"And don't talk back to me, young lady!" the white haired woman orders still obviously anger.

Biollante tried not to look her in the eyes "Well... you see... if I was seriously going to kill her, I would have done it already." she said in an attempt to lighten the mood, but to no avail.

"Hmm... really? You think so?" Leo asks narrowing her eyes at Biollante while Godzilla sheathed Shi-ō and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So, it was Mothra who sent you out here to find me." Leo said as she listened to Godzilla's explanation. Biollante sat on a rock nearby with another girl named Megaguirus. She had long, dark, purple hair and blood ruby colored eyes. She wore a black and violet kimono and had her hair tied up in a brade. She also carried two tantō knives on the back of her waist that hung by an orange belt. Godzilla looked at the two women before turning back to Leo "Why are even out here, if you don't mind me asking." she asked. "Well, you see…" Leo began "there is a girl that visit every so often for medical reasons. And I guess you could say those two are my escort." she said glancing back the two women. Godzilla nodded in understanding before a thought came to her "Is there a reason you this from Mothra and the others?" she asked.

"A few, yes."

Leo looked back at Biollante and smiled "Well, Godzilla, would you like to join us." she asks turning to Godzilla.

Biollante's jaw dropped to the ground "B-But Leo, how could you trust someone who just attacked me?!" she asked standing up from where she was sitting.

"She is a friend of mine who has done no such thing!" Leo yells turning to the green haired woman "Do you question my judgment?!" she asks.

Biollante takes a step back before dropping her head in defeat "No ma'am, I'm sorry..." she replies in a defeated tone.

Leo sighs as she turned back to Godzilla who had a worried look on her, most likely thinking if she should leave. Leo smiled to her friend and nodded. Taking it as a sign that it was alright, Godzilla nodded back and followed Leo back to the others. Still, Godzilla could clearly tell that Biollante wasn't happy that she was coming.

Biollante rolls her eyes and clears her throat "I'm Biollante." she said introducing herself finally despite knowing the black dressed woman most likely already knows "So who are you?" she asks annoyingly.

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name! What are you hiding? Well?" Biollante asks starting to sound slightly angry.

Godzilla shut her eyes and answers "It's Godzilla."

Biollante and Megaguirus's heads perk up at what the woman just said. Biollante's hands start shaking slightly before clenching them in anger. "Oh really... you think your funny you stupid bitch?!" she asks, screaming as well as pointing at her.

"N-No, that's name." Godzilla said, taken aback by Biollante's rage.

Biollante just got angrier, she grabs her umbrella and slams it to the ground. The ground shakes and vines suddenly shoot up from beneath the earth. Godzilla takes a step back at the sight of this, but she calms herself down and starts to focus. She clenches her fists and blue flames ignite around her hands. Now Biollante was surprised, but she shook it off and readies herself for a fight.

"Wait!"

Biollante looks over to Leo "She is telling the truth, because I gave her that name." Leo explained.

Biollante stares back Leo in disbelief before turning back to Godzilla with a glare. She retracted her vines and turned to go and get their mounts. Godzilla watches the woman in green walk away and starts to think maybe there is an important reason why Biollante hates her having the name Godzilla. She's pulled out of her thoughts when she notices Leo motioning her to follow her. Godzilla nods and starts to following Leo.

* * *

"To think there's a fortress all the way out here..." Godzilla says as she stares at the destination she had followed Biollante and Megaguirus to. Leo sat on the same Jackal Godzilla rode behind her. The fortress they had entered was made out of wood and had a few guards standing watch at the walls. Inside were just a few buildings made out of wood a stone.

Leo tugs at Godzilla's arm "Don't speak of this in the village, it would only causes unwanted trouble." she says in an almost commanding tone.

Godzilla could hear the seriousness in her voice, she nodded and replied "Yes ma'am."

They came to the largest building that stood in the middle of the fortress. They all dismounted and proceeded to the door before Biollante stopped. She turned around and looked at Godzilla with a glare "Sorry, but you stay out here." she said in both a annoyed and commanding tone of voice. Godzilla could tell there was someone or something inside she didn't want her to see.

Leo rolls her eyes and turns to Godzilla "Godzilla, don't listen to her, come on in." she says.

"But Leo!"

"Why do you refuse to listen child?!" Leo yells turning to Biollante with annoyance.

Biollante sighs "I do listen ma'am..." she says, looking away from Leo and stares at the ground.

"Well then start acting like it, stop being so overprotective." the white haired woman says placing her hands on her hips while Biollante rubs her neck.

They finally go inside where someone is waiting. It was a little girl, who looked to be about 13 years of age, sitting up from the bed she was laying in. She had her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face the seemed to light up the entire room. Her hair was long, straight, and dark brown with a cherry blossom flower on the right side. She wore a pink kimono that had white flower designs on it. Her head perked up and turned in the direction of the door with her hands in her lap.

"Big sis?" she asks still not opening her eyes.

Biollante walks over and gently grabs one of her hands "Yeah Alice, its me." she says with soothing voice. She reaches into a pocket on the side of her dress and pulls out a small, golden bell. She opens the child's hand and places the bell in it while saying "And I got something for you while I was visiting the capital."

The girl named Alice takes the bell and shakes it, making a jingling sound that made her smile grow even bigger. "What beautiful sound." she said before her head perked up again "Leo's here too?" she asks.

Leo smiles at her with soft eyes and replies "Should have known its hard to surprise you."

"The warm scent of medicinal herbs and plants follows you wherever you go." Alice said before an eyebrow rose "But... who is that behind you?" she asks as Biollante turns to glare at Godzilla again who was surprised the girl knew she was there "Someone who carries the fragrances of faraway lands."

* * *

**_Authors_**_** note: "Well, there you go, we finally meet Biollante. And if you'er wondering who Alice, she's just some character I made up. Anyway hope you liked it. And I'll catch you next time."**_

**_Peace out._**


	6. Ruler of the Forests: Part 2

Godzilla was surprised to see the girl could tell that by just the scent on her. How could this child tell without even opening her eyes to look at her? It didn't make sense at first, but then it seemed to slap her in the face. The girl is blind. It would explain her heightened senses, she felt her heart sting from this discovery. Still, she smiled, cleared her throat and introduced herself "Hi there, my name is Godzilla. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, miss Godzilla." Alice replied with that same smile. There was something about that smile though, although Godzilla couldn't tell what it was, it seemed like underneath that smile the girl was crying.

Leo finally spoke up "Well, how about we get you checked out." she said as moved over to the other side of Alice's bed.

Alice nodded as Leo took her wrist and checked her pauls. Leo then went for the next 30 minutes checking her temperature and giving Alice something to drink. Godzilla watched quietly while she leaned against the wall beside the door. Biollante, who was sitting beside her sister glaring at Godzilla, finally stood up and walked over to the black haired woman. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled Godzilla out the door. Leo rolled her eyes as she continued with what she was doing.

Suddenly Alice tugged at Leo's arm "Leo..." she spoke in a weak and tiny voice, forcing Leo to lean in close and listen as Alice went on "There's something I need to tell you about Miss Godzilla."

* * *

"Just who the hell are you, dammit?!" Biollante yelled at Godzilla, with heavy breaths of rage coming from her mouth. Godzilla, on the other hand, was completely confused as to why Biollante was so angry. Biollante was furious, it could be heard as she yelled some more "Well? Tell me who are are, your real name, what is it?!" she asked in pure anger.

Godzilla's face looked down at the ground with a sadden face "I don't know…" she simply said with an emotionless voice.

Biollante's anger is replaced with confusion "W-What?" she asks with surprise. How could this woman before her not know who she was. She started listening as Godzilla continued.

"I don't remember anything about myself, I was only given the name Godzilla by Leo recently..." she said starting at the earth. She then remembered Biollante getting upset about Godzilla having the name, so turned the green dressed woman "By the way, is there a reason why you hate hate me having the name?" she asks making Biollante's head perk up.

Biollante narrowed her eyes to the ground while leaning against a wall as she started explaining "Yeah... a long time ago we knew someone by the name, she was Leo's sister. She would always help out people who were injured and was apart of the government of this country. Because of that we had a lot of support from them. But then one day we received word that she was assassinated by someone and at first we believed them."

"At first?" Godzilla asked.

Biollante nods "As it turns out, she wasn't assassinated, she was murdered by the same government she worked for." she said with a bit of anger, squeezing her arms as she hugged herself.

Godzilla's eyes widen with horror and then soften as she leaned on the same wall next to Biollante "I see..." she said "Now I know why everyone acted the way they did when Leo gave me that name." Godzilla looked up to the night sky and watched as a shooting star flew by.

Biollante looked over at her with a questionable look. She decided not press the woman next to her with anymore questions and looked at the night sky with her. A small smile formed on her face as she watched a few more shooting stars fly past. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she could trust this woman next to her.

* * *

"I see..." Leo said as Alice finished speaking. She put herself deep in thought thinking about what the girl had told her. She was pulled out of her when Alice tugged at her arm.

"Please don't tell-" Alice stopped mid sentence as she put her hand up to her chest and clinched it into a fist. She grits her teeth in pain as Leo reached out to her.

"Alice?" Leo asks as she was starting to get worried before Alice starts coughing violently making her put a hand up to her mouth. When she pulled it away, blood is in her hand as the girl fell back into her bed, breathing erratically. Leo's eyes widen as she turns to the door and yells out "GODZILLA! BIOLLANTE! GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Almost immediately, both females burst through the door with Biollante running to Alice's side. Biollante was starting to cry at the sight of the girl being in pain, she turned to Leo and got down on her hands and knees as she begged with tearful eyes "Leo! Please don't let Alice die like this! Please I beg you! Please!"

"Get off the floor!" Leo yells "A proud warrior would never present themselves in such a way!" she

shouts as she started checking Alice's pulse.

Biollante sobbed "Please understand! Leo-"

"I won't fail her!" Leo tells Biollante "Now, I need Ligustrum!" she says making Biollante stand up.

"I can get that!" Biollante said running out the door.

Leo turned to Godzilla "Godzilla, get me some warm water, hurry!" she orders as the black haired woman nods, bolting out the door.

Biollante ran to the outside of the fortress walls to an open area that was covered in grass. She took her umbrella and slammed it into the ground. The ground shook and Ligustrum trees shot up from the earth and Biollante gathered up the flowers from the tree's branches. After gathering up a whole arm full of flowers, she ran ran back to Leo, hoping that Alice could be saved. Meanwhile Godzilla got a large wooden bowl and filled it with water. She placed her hand in the water to check the temperature, it's too cold. She scowled at herself when an idea struck her, she started to focus. She could feel her hand get warmer and warmer, her hunch was right. The water's temperature rose as well and within a few seconds it was at what felt like a good temperature. She then grabs the bowl and hurries back to Leo as fast as she could without spilling the water. By the time she got back, Leo was hard at work, grinding up the flowers that Biollante brought her.

Godzilla places the bowl next to Leo "Here." she said to Leo before she checked it by placing her hand in the bowl.

After a moment passed, she said with a nod "Perfect."

Leo grines the flowers down to a paste, grabs a small cup full of the water from the bowl and scrapes the paste into it. She then stirs it up to where it blends together. Leo hands the drink to Biollante and told her "Have her drink this slowly."

Biollante nods and props Alice up so she could drink. Alice drank the liquid slowly as her breathing still went at a fast pace. After a few more drinks, Alice's breathing returned to a normal pace. By the way it sounded, the little girl was now asleep, most likely tired from what happened. Biollante let a relieving sigh as she hugged Alice almost as if she almost lost something she could die without it. Godzilla was a bit relieved also, until she noticed Leo's expression.

"Biollante, listen..." Leo said closing her eyes while standing up and crossing her arms "Alice is very ill. And this will happen again and again until she finally dies." she told the green haired woman in a saddened tone as Biollante turned to her in disbelief.

"But this stuff works don't it?!" she asked with a shaky voice while holding up the cup that Alice had drank from.

Leo nods "Yes, that is true..." she said as she looks down at Biollante with a sad face "But it only works temporarily, the next time this happens it may not work at all."

Biollante shook her head in disbelief "No..." she whispered to herself.

Godzilla watch as Biollante started to cry slightly as she hugged herself. The black dressed woman's fist clenched as she walked over to Leo and asked "Is there anything that can permanently cure her?"

Leo looked with a bit of surprise, but nodded "Yes there is a cure, it's called Nacha..." she explained making Biollante's face light up with happiness, but then Leo's face down toned and stared at the floor

"But only Government officials or military personnel are allowed access to it." she said in a disappointing tone.

Biollante's smile quickly left her as she looks back at Alice, who slept peaceful. Biollante's face turned from sadness to pure rage "Dammit, why should Alice have to suffer like this?" she whispered through her grited teeth before shooting out "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

Biollante started panting after that, a small trail of tears went down her face and dripped down. A small, weak hand came up to her face and whipped away the tears "Big sis, please don't cry." Alice said in a weak and tired voice.

Biollante looked down at Alice for moment, realizing that the girl woke up from her tears hitting Alice's face, before smiling "Sorry Alice, I just hate seeing you like this that's all." she said in a tearful, happy tone.

There was something about the way she said that though that Godzilla didn't like. Her eyes seem to be making a big discussion and after a moment, it seems she made a choice. Biollante laid Alice back down in the bed and turned to Godzilla and Leo and bowed to them "Thank you for everything." she said smiling.

Leo smiled back and replied "You're welcome, now we should get home, Godzilla?" she asked turning to Godzilla with a questionable look.

Godzilla nodded "Yeah, let's go home." she said with a smile.

As the two them started to head out the door, Biollante called out to Godzilla "Hey Godzilla, thanks for listening earlier, guess now I hate you a little less." she said with a smirk.

Godzilla smiled and waved off the compliment/insult as she went out the door. As soon as the two women left the fortress Biollante sighed as she started to put her plan into action. It was a plan that could get herself killed, but she didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to her was helping Alice.

* * *

"Thief! Find the thief!" a man's voice yelled in the distance as Biollante ran as fast as she could.

Her idea of stealing from the military was indeed a stupid one, that much she knew from the start. But if its for Alice, then it was worth it, especially since it paid off. She got the Nacha medicine, now all she needed to do was to get the hell out of there. She was almost in the clear when a figure emerged out of the darkness of night in the forest. It was a woman with long, blonde, curly hair with deep, gold eyes. She wore a gold dress that exposed her legs from the knees down. She also wore long, white gloves and high-heel boots that were white as well. Finally, she had two long, golden scaled tails with spiky clubs on the ends. And large, gold wings that were wrapped around her waist.

She gave Biollante a cold, emotionless stare as she spoke "Sorry, but this is as far as you go." she said in a some what commanding tone.

"Ha, forgive me, but I can't do that." Biollante said in a confident tone of voice "But do you really think you can stand up against me?" she asked as she drew out her rapier and stood in a combat stance, smiling.

"Yes, I believe I can hold my own against you." the woman said bluntly, catching Biollante by surprise as she went on "Over all, you don't look like a bad worrier, you have good balance, shape senses, and looks like you have been in real fights before. However, I highly doubt you have tasted defeat before." she criticized as she pulled out a gold colored Naginata staff and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

Biollante just stood there with both shock and amazement at the woman before her, criticizing her like. She narrowed her eyes at her and asked "Who the hell are you?"

"It's Ghidorah." the woman answers.

Biollante's jaw dropped "Wait! As in the general of the military?!" she asks, yelling in disbelief.

A nod.

"Oh shit..." that was all Biollante could say before the one called Ghidorah charged at her with her wings spread and lightning coming off of her staff.

* * *

**Author Note: "Alright we are now meeting Ghidorah, we also have some character development and a really serious scene. Anyway tell me what you think in the Reviews."**

**Peace out.**


	7. Fires of War: Part 1

"Hurry up, auntie!" Meme yelled as she jumped over fallen trees and rocks with Godzilla trying to keep up with her.

Leo had sent the two of them into the forest to get some honey for both food and medicinal purposes. Meme was very excited to go along with Godzilla, if there was something she loved more than anything, it was honey. Godzilla, though she was following Meme, she was deep in her thoughts about Biollante. She couldn't help but get the feeling that the green haired woman was going to do something very dangerous. Maybe she'll go talk to her in awhile Godzilla thought to herself as she continued to follow Meme.

"Auntie!" Meme suddenly called with worry in her tone.

Godzilla's head perks up to see Meme motioning her to come to where she is quickly. Godzilla runs over to where Meme is and sees someone laying on the grassy ground, out cold. It was Biollante, she was covered in cuts and bruises all over her body, she also had her rapier drawn and holding a small bag in her hand. Godzilla decided not to question on what did this to her and got to work on patching her up. She was really starting to thank Leo for giving her the first aid kit before leaving the house. She propped Biollante against a tree and, with Meme's help, started wrapping her wounds up in bandages. After about ten minutes, she finishes up and Biollante finally stirs.

Her eyes flutter slightly before bolting forward and flinches in pain. "Don't move so much." Godzilla tells her as she looks at her with soft eyes.

Biollante looked away and muttered under her breath "Th-thank you…"

Godzilla looked her over again, still trying to put the pieces together. Then it hit her, she shook her head at what it might be and began to ask to confirm it "Did you seriously steal-"

"Shut up!" Biollante yelled out "I know it was stupid, alright." she said as she lowered her head and hugged herself "But it was worth it, especially if it was for Alice."

Godzilla stayed silent and nodded slowly as she looked Biollante once more. "So, what happened?" she asked sitting down next to her with Meme in her lap.

Biollante remains silent for a moment as she looks up at the blue sky "I got in a fight while trying to escape and basically got my ass kicked." she explained as her fists clenched in frustration.

"I see..." Godzilla simply said as glanced at her with an understanding nod, not paying attention to Meme who was playing with the black dressed woman's long hair.

They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence until Biollante finally said "Don't tell Leo, please."

"What? But-"

"Please!" Biollante yelled cutting off Godzilla from finishing her sentence as she went on "She would be very upset that I got myself hurt like this. So, please..." Biollante trailed off as she looked back down at the ground with her eyes being covered by her hair.

Godzilla stared at her for a moment before smiling and nodding "Alright, if you're sure." she said as Biollante stood up.

"I'll pay you back for this..." the greed dressed woman said looking back down at the one who helped her.

Godzilla just shook her head "There's no need, just go home and get some rest, OK?" she said with a smile.

Biollante nodding in an understanding motion.

Godzilla couldn't help but chuckle to herself as Biollante seemed to blush out of embarrassment. As Biollante began to limp away, Godzilla stood up with Meme in her arms. Biollante then stopped, turn around to face Godzilla, and bowed to her in appreciation. As she walked away again, Meme spoke up finally in a sweet and loving voice.

"You have some interesting friends, don't you auntie?" she asked with a smile looking at Godzilla.

Godzilla looked at Meme with questionable look before smiling and turning back to see Biollante disappear beyond the trees "Oh yes, interesting ones indeed." she replied.

She placed Meme back down on the ground and smiled "Now why don't we go get some honey?" she asked winking.

A huge smile grow on Meme's face as nodded and hopped in the air cheering. Still, despite Godzilla putting on a smile, she could help but shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. But she decided to wait and see what happens.

* * *

As Godzilla and Meme walked back to there house with the honey they had collected, they notice a few of the villagers had stopped what they were doing to look at something. Godzilla followed their eyes to see a few military dressed figures with a wagon and a few Jackals. Something was wrong, the soldiers were carrying weapons with and to make it worse amongst them were Gigan and Megalon. As Godzilla narrowed her eyes at them, she told Meme to go and get Leo and the others. Within minutes, Leo, Mothra, and Battra were now joining the large crowd of people who were starting to gather. As the military escort stopped in the middle of town, the large crowd gathered around them to see what they want. It also turns out it wasn't a wagon they were pulling with them, but a carriage. Sitting inside it was a fat man with wearing a red kimono that was stretched out. His hair was a dark, muddy brown and his smile was somewhat untrustworthy. Godzilla recognized him from what Leo had told her about him, he was Lord Gorgo, the younger brother of the previous king of this country.

"Alright, listen up!" Megalon announced getting off his Jackal "We're here because a thief broke into the mansion last night!" he said making Godzilla glare at group of military personnel as Megalon went on "We know you're hiding that rat in this village."

Gigan now step off his Jackal and finished explaining for Megalon with a smile that no one would ever trust "So, if you hand him over now, there won't be any trouble."

Leo couldn't take anymore of this, she pushed through the crowd and yelled "So, if we don't meet your terms you'll use force?!"

Gorgo giggled lightly to himself before speaking "Well, well, long time no see Leo. It's been awhile since I've seen your beautiful face." he said smiling evilly.

Leo narrowed her eyes at him "I'm busy at the moment and I don't have time to be bothered by you or your kind." she said in a low and hateful tone.

"Bitch." Gigan whispered looking away.

Leo heard what he said and that made her even more more annoyed "I'm sorry! I didn't catch that, you care to say that again?!" she yelled making Gigan take a step back with him sneering at her.

"Oh my, it seems the situation is becoming very unstable." Gorgo said giggling to himself.

Leo narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a smirk while saying "Oh deer, are those warts on your ass starting to act up again."

Everyone laughed at that for a moment just long enough to make Gorgo grit his teeth in frustration "In trying to sympathize with you vermin..." he said slowly, his voice boiling with anger, making that smirk on Leo's face disappear "There are a lot of things I have kindly overlooked, but you..." he tailed off as everyone stopped laughing and started to get worried as he spoke in a venomous tone "You have over stepped yourself! Arrest this woman immediately!" he yelled pointing at Leo.

As soon as he said that, two guards pointed the bladed ends of their spears at the white haired woman, who looked unfazed by them. People in the the crowd told them to stop, but were quickly silenced by the other guards pointing their weapons at them. Mothra cried out to her mother and tried to go help her, but was stopped by Godzilla holding her back. Battra and Rodan were itching to get their hands on those bastards, but Orga held them in place even though he wanted to crush them also.

"That'll teach you." Gorgo said laughing "I imagine the dungeon would be rather harsh for a woman."

Finally, Godzilla stepped forward "Please don't do this. The village needs her here." she said as Gorgo gave her a glance.

He just laughed at her, making it obvious he wasn't going to let Leo go. Suddenly, a stone came flying out of nowhere and hit Gorgo in the side of the head. He held his head, completely in pain as one of the guards yelled out "Alright, who ever threw that stone, come forward, now!"

A few people move out of the way to find Meme standing there with another stone in hand. Mothra was about to tell her to stop when the child shouted "Let Mama go!" as she threw another stone.

This time, she hit the Jackal that was pulling Gorgo's carriage. The beast roars and panics, kicking and bucking making Grogo fall out and hit the ground with a thud.

Meme was about to throw another rock when one of the guards draws his sword and yells out "Okay, that's it!"

Megalon shouts "No, wait!" as the guards runs at Meme with the intent to kill her.

The sword is swung down and blood splatters across the ground. Everyone watches in horror as they realize that Leo had thrown herself in front of her daughter to protect her. Godzilla and the others stare, with wide eyes, as more and more blood pours out of the large and deep slash down on Leo's back. A thick and unnerving silence grow in the air as Leo stumbles forward with Meme trying her best to catch her.

"M-Mama?" the little girl asks with a shaking voice and huge eyes.

Leo looks down at Meme with sad eyes and shaky smile "Mama's okay baby..." she said with shaking voice as she fell to her knees, hugging her little daughter.

"Mother!" Mothra screams out as she ran to Leo with tears falling from her face.

Rage soon started to grow amongst the crowd of villagers as they all turned to the ones who did this. They moved in closer, making the guards take a few steps back. Godzilla's hands were clenched in pure anger, igniting the blue flames around her fists. Her eyes were soon fixed on the ones who hurt one of the people who saved her life. 'Their dead.' that was the only thought going through her mind at that moment.

"You bastards." she said in a low, emotionless tone as she took a step closer.

Gorgo zipped his head around to see the angry faces of the villagers as they started to get closer "No! That's not what I intended to do! I swear!" he said terrified as he scrambled to his carriage while saying to his driver "Get me out of here!"

The fat, coward and the other guards run out of the village with Gigan and Megalon behind them. Both of them stopped and looked back to see people around Leo with worried eyes. Megalon clenched his fists and whispered "Dammit!" as he and Gigan ran after the others.

* * *

Leo was brought back to her house where Mothra starts making a medicine that can help her mother. Other villagers watch in silence through the door or windows with worry spread across their faces. Meme sat beside her mother and held her hand with huge, puffy eyes. Battra sat in a corner of the room, punching the floor silently, completely enraged. Godzilla sat at the foot of the bed where Leo was laying in, staring at the floor with her hair covering her eyes. Finally, Caesar stood up along with Orga and walked over to the door.

"I know you're all worried..." he said looking back at Leo "But we're only making things more difficult for Mothra. Let's leave them and let her focus."

"But-" Rodan started to say when Orga stopped her.

"No, he's right. Let's go." he said rubbing the back of his neck with a hard line on his lips.

The villagers slowly nodded before turning and heading back to Fuso village. Caesar turned back to Godzilla "Let me know if something happens." he said with a serious tone.

She nodded to the elder as he left the house without another word. Another hour passes before Mothra finishes making the medicine for Leo. She pours it into a bowl and heads to her mother's side to give it to her.

"Here mother, drink this." Mothra says holding the bowl out for her mother to take it.

To her surprise, Leo just shook her head "My dear, it's doesn't matter now..." she said in a weak and tired voice making look at her in confusion "I know this body well and I'm afraid it's not going to bounce back this time." Leo explained.

Battra walked over as she heard what her aunt was saying "But a wound like that should heal easily, right?" Battra asked looking at Mothra who nodded.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Leo said as she pulled one of her hands out from under the covers "Now, let me get a look at you three." she said motioning the three of them to come closer.

Leo looked at all three of girls before smiling at them "You're all so adorable. I'm so proud of all of you." she said as her eyes focused on Battra "Battra, with each passing day you start to look more and more like your mother, she was so kind to everyone. Her favorite saying was 'If you decide to do something, you see it through to the end.'" the white haired woman said smiling.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Battra told her aunt, hoping she would listen. Sadly she didn't.

"Mothra, you look just like I did when I was your age." Leo laughed lightly as she went on "It's funny, but everyone would fawn over me and tell me how cute I was." finally she turned to Meme whose eyes were big, sad, and puffy with tears "And Meme, I'm so proud to have given birth to you." she said placing her hand on the girl's cheek "Remember this, Meme, no matter how ugly this world appears to be, there will always be something beautiful in it also. Okay?" Leo's answer was Meme nodding with tears coming down her face.

"Godzilla?" Leo then called out weakly.

"Yes?" she responded, standing up.

"Would you please carry out a fools dying wish?" Leo asked, lifting her head up slightly.

Godzilla moved over to the side of the bed and listened to what Leo wanted "Do you mind taking care of my daughters and niece for me? If you can, then I will have no worries beginning this new journey."

Godzilla nodded immediately as Mothra took the hand that was still on Meme "Mother please, don't say that!" she yelled as Battra and Meme also placed their hands on Leo's one hand.

"And remember this girls..." Leo said as she let out a slow and shaky breath "I'll always love you..." her voice trailed off as her head rested on her pillow.

A few moments passed without her saying a word "Are you... alright?" Mothra asked with worry.

No response.

"Hey... aunt Leo?" Battra asked as her eyes grow wide.

"Mama?" Meme said softly as she shook Leo's body "Mama, wake up. Wake up, Mama!"

Still no response.

"No..." Mothra said weakly and tearfully as she slowly let go of Leo's hand that just went limp and fell on the bed "NO~!" Mothra screamed as she hugged the now lifeless body.

Meme starts crying uncontrollably while Battra just falls to the floor on her knees and hugged herself as the tears came down like waterfalls. Godzilla just stares in complete silence with soft, sad eyes. A small tear escapes her right eye and falls to the floor as she whispers something so quiet the other three, sobbing girls couldn't hear.

"Goodbye, Leo..."

* * *

**_Author Note: "So... Is your jaw on the floor? If not, there is something wrong with you. There is going to be a lot more death in this series, I'm just getting started. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews."_**

**_Peace out._**


	8. Fires of War: Part 2

"What did you say?" Biollante asked standing in front of Godzilla who had the eyes of someone who had been through a nightmare. Behind Biollante, Megaguirus stood there with eyes of disbelief as well. Biollante shook her head as she said "No... I-it can't be true!"

Godzilla closed her eyes and repeated what she had told many others already "Leo has passed away, she... died earlier this afternoon."

Biollante could only stare at Godzilla with the same look of someone who had seen a ghost. Leo was dead? Her eyes changed from terror to rage "But... weren't you right there with her?" she asks with both anger and confusion.

"Yes, I was..." Godzilla said in a downed tone of voice.

Biollante walked up to her and grabbed the front of her dress, completely enraged "Why?!" she asked screaming "Why didn't you do anything to protect her?!"

Godzilla just stared down at her with eyes that have clearly seen hell. Sad eyes that only the most emotionless person in the world could look into without flinching. The silence basically gave Biollante her answer, no matter what she said, it won't change the fact that Leo was gone. Biollante just stared down at the ground and started tearing up "Dammit!" she said sobbing "She didn't deserve this... this... this is my fault, it's because of me..."

"That's not true..." Godzilla said as Biollante looked up at her "You need to think about what lies ahead now..." the black dressed woman told as Biollante's teary eyes looked at her with confusion that turned to understanding.

Biollante slowly let go of Godzilla and started to walk away with her fists clenched. Godzilla narrowed her eyes at green haired woman and asked "Biollante, what are you doing?"

Biollante stopped and spoke without looking back at Godzilla "Leo was like a mother to us, she was the closest thing all of us in that fort had to a parent, after Leo's sister died, it was Leo herself who was there to help us..." Biollante explained as Godzilla stared at her with both soft and sad eyes "It was her who kept us secret from the government. We owe everything to her. And I'm not the kind of person who can just sit by and watch someone we love die like that, twice." she finished as she looked straight ahead with eyes of death.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Godzilla asks taking a step forward "Do you think Leo would be happy to hear you say that?"

Biollante down toned at that question "Of course not, she would be very disappointed." she said sadly "But I can't forgive them this time, now they have to pay." she finished sternly.

Megaguirus finally took a step forward, but Biollante suddenly blurted out "No! Megaguirus you need to stay with Alice and keep her and the others safe."

Megaguirus's face showed an uncertain expression at first, but soon turned to an understanding nod.

Godzilla took another step forward "So there's nothing I can say to change your mind?" she asked.

Biollante glanced back at the black haired woman "This is something I brought down on us, so if you could do me the favor of looking after Alice and of those in the fort, I would really appreciate it." she said with a smile.

Godzilla was about to say something when Biollante spoke up again, glancing back "Look, when learned you had the same name of Leo's sister I hated you to the core, so much in fact that I wanted to kill you..." she trailed off and looked away "Yet, for some reason, I find myself drawn to your strength." she said with a serious yet kind voice.

Godzilla let a disappointing sigh "Alright, I can see you're serious about going. Just do one thing for me in return..." she said making Biollante turn around "Be careful, okay?" she asked with a worried smile.

Biollante stared at her with surprise at first, but smiles and nods back at her all the same. As soon as she did that, she started run through the forest with the smile now completely gone on her face. Heads will roll. That was the only thought going through her mind as the sun started to set behind her, making the shadows on the ground grow long and darker.

* * *

Two guards stand outside the main gate to Gorgo's mansion, tired and bored out of their minds. One of the guards yawn while the other is about ready to fall over to sleep. Suddenly he sees something coming closer at a running speed. Biollante draws her rapier out and kills both of the two guards that were starting at the gate within seconds. More guards on the other side of the gate stand at the ready with weapons in hand as the gate opens with Biollante standing there with cold, dead eyes.

A guard recognizes her and shouts out "It's the thief!"

"Get her!" another yells as the men charge at Biollante with weapons ready to kill.

Biollante takes her umbrella and slams it into the ground, making vines with venus flytraps jaws on the ends shoot up from the earth. The vines either grab guards with their jaws and either tear them to pieces or they wrap around the guards bodies and crush them with in moments. Biollante also uses her sword to slash or stab anyone who gets within arms length of her. After a few minutes, she had either killed or wounded about 15 men. Now the guards were hesitating on approaching the female before them.

"Wh-Who the hell is she?" a guards asks as he takes a few steps back.

Now Biollante just walked forward with the guards getting out of her way out of fear of them getting killed "What's wrong, you guys can't even handle a single intruder?" the green haired woman asked as she looked around.

"Seaz the enemy, now!" a voice shouted as Biollante moved through the scared guards.

It was Gigan with his swords drawn and ready for a fight. Biollante narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke "Bastard, are you Gigan?!"

Gigan spun around to face her with a nervous face "Yeah, who are you?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"My name doesn't concern you." she said in a low tone as she start to charge at him, ready to impale him with her rapier.

Suddenly a spear hit the ground in between the two of them and Biollante looked over to see Megalon standing there with a group of archers. She then started to get worried, she was skilled, but she wasn't skilled enough to dodge arrows yet. Megalon walked over and grabbed his spear as he spoke to Biollante in a calm, almost commanding tone.

"Please drop your weapon and surrender immediately, it is obvious you know you can't win now." he said looking at her with calm yet serious face.

Biollante grit her teeth in frustration, knowing that he had a very good point. So, though she hated doing it, she complied and stuck her rapier into the ground. As soon as she did that, two guards jumped onto her and pinned her to the ground. Lord Gorgo finally came outside to see what was going on. When he saw Biollante on the ground he laughed, licking his lips as Biollante looked up at him with eyes of both rage and disgust.

"Well, looks like the rat came back." the fat slob said laughing.

"Sir." Megalon said stepping in between the downed Biollante and Gorgo "I suggest you deal with this intruder in the morning, you should get your rest." he suggested glancing back at the green haired woman who just glared at him with rage.

Gorgo remained silent for a moment before nodding "Very well, throw her ass in the dungeon, I'm heading back to bed." he said as he walked away and the guards start dragging Biollante to the cells. Biollante whispered something under her breath that only a blind person with the ears of a fox could hear.

"Dammit..."

* * *

Lit torches burn and flicker outside of Leo's home, creating a dim, eerie glow. People stand outside of their friend's house with down toned faces. Many were wishing this was just a very bad dream and that they would wake up soon, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. Nobody dared to say a word and all of them were deep in their thoughts as to what will happen next. Inside the house Leo's, now lifeless body, laid in bed with the face covered by a piece of cloth. Next to the bed were Mothra sitting there, still trying to calm Meme down as tears still came down the child's face. Godzilla sat on the other side of the bed with her hands in her lap and her black hair obscuring her eyes from view. Orga, Rodan, and Caesar were also in the room with frowns on their faces and deep in their thoughts. After a few moments of silence, aside of Meme's sobbing, Caesar finally moved to Godzilla's side and spoke.

"So, what are your orders?" he asked with low, calm voice "Just give the word and we'll follow."

Godzilla lifted her head and at him with a look of confusion as well as a look of 'Are you serious?' spread across it. She looked back at Leo's body "Who said that I was in charge?" she asked with a low, grim tone.

"The whole village did, you're the only one qualified to lead us." the elder said as Godzilla looked back at him.

"Yeah, you led us to fight a god and you can lead us again." Orga cut in with a bit of a chuckle.

Godzilla just looks at him with an unconfident face "This is different. I can't possibly lead people into a fight against a military. Why would you even trust me with something like this?" she asked as she looked away and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Megaguirus walks into the room with a serious look on her face as she came to a stop at the opposite side of the bed from Godzilla. She bowed and surprised the black haired woman when she spoke "Lady Godzilla, at one time we were all drifters, some of us had lost our homes to war or political conflicts and some of us have been charged with crimes we didn't do. All of us have fled from that kind of intolerance. It was Lady Leo who saved us from dying beggars deaths." she paused and turned to look at Leo's body with sadness "So please…" she turned back to Godzilla who was still listening with wide eyes "Please lead us into battle, we beg you." she said as she got down on her hands and knees

Godzilla stared at her for a few moments before turning to look at the others in the room, they all had approving looks on their faces. Godzilla shook her head slowly "Why? Why are you trusting me with this? Don't you realize what you're about to do?! This is your village, why should I be the one to lead you?!" she asked in a louder tone as she stood up abruptly and placed her hand on her chest.

"Because you're the first one we've seen in a long time who was willing to put others before themselves. No matter what happened to you, you always cared more about others." Rodan said with a small smile spread across her lips.

Godzilla stared at all of them for a long time, with wide eyes as her thoughts began to run a mile a minute. She didn't know what to do. Why did these people want her to lead them into battle? It didn't make any sense. Then, without warning, something inside her snapped like a lightning bolt. She then heard something that sent a chill down her spine.

_**"Do it..."**_

She froze in place after hearing that, her mind now in a full panic. But, despite her mind in disarray, her body didn't move a muscle. Was this her instincts? Was that some part of her from her past telling her to do it? She looked at her hands for a moment before turning to Leo's body with a sad face. She placed her left hand on the body and stayed there for a few minutes. Finally, she removed her hand and grabbed Shi-ō that was beside the bed. Her mind was made up. She turned around to face the others, who were patiently waiting for the black dressed woman to say something.

"I'll do it." she said sternly with both sharp eyes and a smile.

The others smile back at and nod in appreciation. Godzilla took one last look at Leo before nodding to her a headed out the door that led outside. Before she left, however, she suddenly felt a small, weak tug on her tail. She turned around and saw Meme standing behind her with huge, puffy eyes and her little arms hugging Godzilla's tail.

"Promise you'll come back antie..." the little girl said with a weak and sobbing voice.

Godzilla's eyes softened as she bent down and gave Meme a tight hug "I promise." she softly as she Meme wrapped her arms around Godzilla's neck.

After a few moments passed by, the seconds of soft snoring came from the child, indicating that she was now asleep. Godzilla stood up slowly and walked over to Mothra, who watched in silence with a small smile. Godzilla gave the girl to the pink haired woman before patting her on the head.

"I'll come back, I swear." Godzilla said with serious tone.

Mothra just giggled "I know you will." she said smiling "Just be careful."

Godzilla then turned and headed to the door before stopping "Battra, keep an eye on things for me would you?" she asked looking the eldest sibling.

Battra nodded and Godzilla finally headed out the door where the villagers were outside waiting for her. People got out of her way as she walked through the crowd until she stopped in the center of the group.

"Before we leave, does anyone want back out now, because this is your only chance to do so." she said looking around to if anyone would leave "More over, there will be no going back once it starts. Can you except that?" she asked.

No one even moved an inch from where they were. It was all the answer she needed. She smiles and then yelled "Alright, let's go pick a fight!"

And everyone cheers in agreement.

* * *

_**Aouther Note: Thing are heating up around here! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. Also, after some thinking, this story is going to be much longer then just 10 chapters. So be ready to get a lot more of them.**_

_**Peace out!**_


	9. Fires of War: Part 3

A massive tree with a sharpened tip and with about eight people holding it, smashes against the gates of Gorgo's mansion. Guards on the other side brace themselves against the gates to try to hold them shut and keep the attackers out. Villagers with weapons of all kinds appear from the tree line of the forest as if they were ants drawn to a cube of sugar. With one last thrust, the villagers finally bash through the gates, running over any guards that fail to get out of the way. The armed villagers soon pour into the mansion grounds and start fighting the guards with everything they got. Some of the guards were barely holding off the enraged villagers while most were being killed left and right.

Orga was smashing through the guard's weapons with his giant axe as if they were made of cardboard. Some of the guards were even trying to push their way through others out of fear of getting cut in half by the man's weapon. Megaguirus and Rodan stood back to back as the guards charged them, trying to turn the tides a bit. Rodan flow high into the air and divided bombed a few guards while Megaguirus just slashed any of them that got within arms distance of her. Caesar was jumping and slamming his stick into the heads of any unfortunate guards that didn't duck fast enough. Even though he was old, he was still much faster then the guards were.

Godzilla was busy cutting and slashing men down with Shi-ō as well as crushing their skulls into the ground with her insane strength. If one of them tried to get behind her, she would use her tail to either trip them or even break their necks with a single tail swipe. She hated fighting like this, but she knew it was kill or be killed right now and she made a promise to come back alive. A group of archers fire some arrows at her, but Godzilla uses her blue flames to incinerate them before they even touched her. Before they could fire again, Godzilla charges them and kills them within a few seconds.

Orga finally noticed Godzilla and called out to her "Hey, kid! What are you doing?! You're to important to be on the front lines!"

"The people of this village chose me to lead them! I have to take place in this first fight!" she replied as she kicked another guard in the gut and sent him flying into a wall.

* * *

Inside a dark room with water dripping from the ceiling, a green haired woman curses to herself. Biollante was furious at herself for getting captured like this. She was covered in bruises from head to toe from both the guards chaining her to the wall and Gorgo paying her a visit. The visit was a brutal beating from a massive wooden stick with a few sharp edges. She is now battered and a small amount of blood is dripping from her cuts. Her body aches and hurts to move. There was no doubt the next face she'll see will be someone with an axe, ready to slice her head off.

Suddenly the door to her sell unlocks and opens with someone stepping inside. "Well, this is a sad sight." said a familiar voice that Biollante bolted her head up to look at in the eyes of golden haired woman.

"Oh, it's you..." Biollante said in a low, vinomis tone.

"I can't believe it, you managed to escape from me, but then you decided to come back and let yourself be captured. How pathetic." Ghidorah said as she crossed her arms "Do you even care about you life?"

Biollante narrows her eyes at her "My life is of no concern to me." she replied.

"Do you hear that?" Ghidorah asks as more yelling echoes from outside "It would seem the people of Fuso Village have chosen to fight." she said as Biollante's face turned from disgust to surprise.

"What?" the green haired woman asked.

Ghidorah closed her eyes as she went on "Things are going in their favor at the moment..." she stopped and opened her eyes to stare back at Biollante "However, we have more numbers so they'll soon be overpowered. Even if they survive, they're going to lose everything. You don't have a flag, you have no cause, I don't understand why you fight." she finishes with some curiosity in her voice.

"I fight to survive..." Biollante said angrily.

"If that were true, you'd be better off living under our laws respectfully." the general replied.

"But will that keep our stomachs full? Will keep our families from freezing to death?" Biollante asked as a single tear fell to the floor "AND WILL IT HONOR THE MEMORIES OF MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS WHO HAVE DIED LIVING UNDER YOUR DAMN LAWS!" she screamed at the golden haired woman.

Ghidorah's left eye twitched at that statement. She pulled out her weapon that Biollante didn't realize she had with her and did something that caught the green dressed woman off guard. Ghidorah sliced through the chains that held Biollante to the wall and the green haired warrior fell to her knees. Ghidorah then tosses a bag at Biollante who opens it after giving the gold haired woman an icy glare. Inside the bag was Biollante's rapier and umbrella that were both still in good condition. She looked back at Ghidorah with confusion as the general placed her weapon on her back.

"You have the eyes of a raging animal…" Ghidorah said in a tone of voice that was still low, but had something else in it, admiration "I respect people who have those eyes…"

"Lady Ghidorah!" a new, familiar voice suddenly said. Coming down the cellar stairs and entering the cell Biollante was being kept in was Gigan and Megalon.

"Oh, there you are General. We were looking for you." Gigan said in a bit of a happier tone then when Biollante first heard it.

"Gigan, Megalon, come. We're returning to the capital." Ghidorah announced as she turned and left the cell room with the two Kaiju's saluting her.

But then they both noticed the way Biollante was and Gigan asked "Wait, are you just gonna leave her like this ma'am?"

"General?" Megalon added as they both started walk-chase after the blonde.

Biollante watch as all three of them leave before she turns back to her sword. What was that? Why was the general of the enemy helping her? It didn't make any sense to her. Still, she did know that this was her chance to get out of here. But then she heard more yelling from outside. She stared at her weapons for a moment before her eyes narrow. If she dosen't do something soon, they're all going to die. She stood up, unsheathed her sword and grabbed her umbrella while cracking her neck.

* * *

"Yeah! You better run!" Orga yelled as he swung his ax at another guard who was running away. Orga gave chase but soon stopped as more guards stood in his way "Dammit. They just keep coming." he said as he took a step back gripping his ax tighter.

Although the villagers had started out well, but more and more guards just kept on coming and it was starting to where the villagers down. Many of them were now severely injured and were now fighting with their backs against the wall. Among them was Rodan, who had her left wing hit by a passing arrow she tried to douge. Now fires were burning some of the storehouses that were accidently started. Godzilla stood next to Orga as the guards pointed spears at them with readiness to kill. Caesar glances at Godzilla before staring back at the guards.

"Head back, Godzilla." the elder said.

Godzilla just shook her head "Don't be absurd..." she replied "If we're going to die, we're dying together."

A sudden yell of agony brought everyone's attention to behind the guards. Giant vines with jaws of sharp teeth on the ends were twisting around guards or biting them in half with a single chomp. Within seconds all the guards in the courtyard were all dead. Godzilla looked at the source of the vines and saw a familiar green dress emerg out of the blackness of a building. Biollante walked out of the building and, upon seeing Godzilla, went straight to her. Her vines returned to the earth as she stopped in front of black haired woman.

"Biollante." Godzilla said, somewhat relieved to see her.

"Are you the one who is leading them now?" Biollante asked glancing around her.

Godzilla nodded "You are in no shape for a fight." she told the green haired woman as she looked Biollante's body over that was still covered in bruises.

Biollante just shook her head and gripped her sword tighter "I'm good, this is nothing compared to what Leo went through." she replied, gritting her teeth slightly.

Megaguirus pushed her way through the others and made her way to Biollante to give her a hug of relief that she was OK. Biollante hugged her back before releasing her and headed to a door that led down a hall. Biollante glanced back at Godzilla as she sent her vines on ahead to take care of any guards waiting for them.

"What will you do when you find Gorgo?" she asked, sticking her sword into the floor.

Godzilla shifted her eyes to the floor as she thought about it for a minute. What was she going to do? The answer stared at her in her mind like an enraged animal. There was no turning back at this point. If she didn't kill him here and now, he would only come back to try to kill her and her friends. She slowly turned her gaze back to Biollante and gave her an answer.

"What do you think?" she asked Biollante with a much darker tone of voice that slightly scaring those around her.

Biollante was the only one who was not fazed by the dark voice. She understood how Godzilla felt. She was hating every second of this battle, but Godzilla knew it has to happen. The people of this country can no longer live like this, slowly suffering each and every day. This is the fires of war that will lead them to both revenge and freedom. Godzilla knew what was at stake if they lost, and so did Biollante. Turning back to the dark hallway and pulls her sword out of the ground.

"Then let's go, he's this way..." she said glancing back at Godzilla, who nodded back and starting following.

* * *

"Don't go, mama..." Meme whispers in her sleep as she laid her head on Mother's lap who stroked the little girls hair.

Mothra turned her head from her sleeping little sister to the window to see the soft glow in the distance. She was never really good at waiting, nor did the fact of knowing that underneath that glow was the beginning of a war was really getting to her. She felt useless in a way and her older sister could see it. Battra sat on the other side of the room on the floor and back against the wall. She looked at the ceiling of their home and formed a tiny smile on her face.

"They're coming back..." Battra said making Mothra look over at her "I know that they'll come back. All of them." she finished with a smile.

Mothra stares at her for a few moments in complete amazement before smiling back and turning back to the window.

"Yeah. You're right."

* * *

"Where's Gorgo?!" Godzilla yelled after she kicked the doors to his room down, with her comrades right behind her.

"Oh no!" Gorgo shouted as he hid behind what few guards he had left "What are you doing here? What do you want?!" he asked screaming in fear like the coward he was.

Orga lost his temper "Are you such a fool that you have no idea what you did to us?" he asked, gripping his axe even tighter.

Gorgo sneared "I'm no fool." he said angrily, but he still looked rather confused.

Caesar stepped forward, glaring at the fat, tub of guts "This is retribution, Gorgo. You've done something unforgivable to us and it is time for to face your punishment…" he told the lord lowly as the elder slammed his stick into the floor.

Gorgo finally seemed to finally realize what this was all about "Wait! She's dead?! Leo's dead?!" he asked in disbelief, his eyes huge with horror.

His only answer was an ice, cold, death glare that came from the black haired woman. The guards shouted and charged at the attackers. They were quickly dealt with by Biollante and Orga within seconds. Godzilla then began a slow walk to Gorgo as she flexed her hand, making her knuckles crack. Gorgo scrambled his back to the wall as Godzilla moved closer and closer with each step, until she was a foot away from him, looking down with eyes of both rage and death. He was about say something, most likely to beg for his life, when Godzilla's face became enraged and she shoved her clawed hand into Gorgo's chest and grabbed his heart. She slowly started to squeeze his heart and began to feel it slow with each beat, until she felt it stop. She looked back at Gorgo's face. It was frozen with fear and terror with his now lifeless eyes wide open with agony.

She then pulled her hand out of his chest and let his body fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Her whole right arm was covered in blood and a few drops were on her face that began to slide down her cheek. As she stared down at the body, that was now making a pool of blood, she heard a loud drip that caught her attention. She stared at her hand that was covered in the crimson liquid with, a first, a flat expression. But as she turned and looked around at the bodies of the guards that were dead, she could have sworn she had seen this before. Suddenly, a flash of memories started flooding in her head. Memories of a blood hand, bodies on the ground, and burning temple showed in her mind as if she was seeing them through the eyes of someone else. Her breathing quickened and her eyes widen with horror until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly spun around to look at who it was.

Caesar gave Godzilla a calming smile "It's alright kid, it's over." he said in tone that did start to calm Godzilla down as she looked back at the large body.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't provide back up?" Gigan asked Ghidorah as she stared at the burning mansion from a distance with a blank expression.

All three of them had snuk away during the chaos of the fighting and were now a good mile from where they once were. Gigan and Megalon held a very high respect for Ghidorah, even though they don't understand her train of thought sometimes. They both owe everything to her, for she saved them from hanging as criminals for stealing from a military convoy. When she saw how good they were with fighting, she put in a good word for them and recruited them into her ranks. They didn't respect her at first, but soon came enjoy being around her because of her personality, beauty, and soon grew to respect her either way. Still, sometimes they don't know what she's thinking. Both of them were pleased than when they heard her give a reason way.

"Have patience you two…" Ghidorah said in a calm and relaxed tone "You will have a chance to fight soon enough. For now, we're heading back to inform the princess of what has happened here." the general finished.

Gigan and Megalon looked back at each other before they both sighed "Well, if you're OK with this, it's fine with us then." Megalon replies with Gigan nodding in agreement as they continue to follow their leader.

* * *

Godzilla sighed as she looked over the many wounded villagers that sat or laid on the ground outside of the former lord's mansion. Maybe she was wrong about this. Maybe she should've done anything to start a war with this country. Well, it was too late now. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling she felt when she killed Gorgo. It scared her. She actually found killing that fat ass a bit thrilling, she wanted to laugh when she killed him. She didn't tell anyone this, though. For she feared it might scare them if they found out she enjoyed it.

Biollante then came up alongside her, wrapped up in bandages "Thank you, that's twice now I owe you." she said in a low voice that was exhausted "But… don't you realize what this has started?" she asked clutching her hand tightly.

"Are you feeling better, Biollante?"

Biollante looked at Godzilla with curiosity "Um… yeah, I'm fine now." she answered a bit confused.

"Good. Then I don't have to hold back." Godzilla said as she made a sudden move and punched Biollante square in the face, sending her flying a few feet back.

"Wha- what was-?"

"Of course I know what it means! And I'm very concerned. The government won't waste anytime in sending out troops to deal with us. So we have two choices: fight or be massacred!" Godzilla yelled, cutting Biollante off mid sentence.

"If you knew, then why?!" Biollante asked back, still shocked by the fact she just got punched out of the blue "If I was the only who got killed it would have been over!"

"You really think that?"

Biollante's head perked up at seeing how serious Godzilla's face was and listened to Godzilla as she continued "Listen Biollante, I can't place proper judgment in front of what is right at this point. I'm choosing to fight. Now ask yourself... what do you choose." and with that Godzilla began to walk away from Biollante as the green haired woman got herself off the ground.

Godzilla walked for a few moments before stopping at the sight of Mothra, who welcomed her back with a smile of relief. Godzilla started to take a few steps toward Mothra before she her body suddenly felt exhaustion hit her like an ox ramming into her gut. She fell to her knees and would hit her head on the ground if it weren't for Mothra catching her. Godzilla felt her mind start to shut down and go to sleep.

"Just… let me… rest… for awh…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the soft sound of light snoring filled the air. Mothra just smiled as she began to sing a melody to calm Godzilla's nerves and give her sweet dreams for her sleep. And as the black haired woman started doze even deeper the sun finally peeked over the mountains, giving the village and it's inhabitants a soothing light.

* * *

**_Author Note: "This was a pain in the ass to write. I have never wrote something this long before and I really hope I don't have to do so again. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait."_**

**_NEXT TIME: THE GOLDEN GENERAL_**

**_Peace out. =)_**


	10. Alert!

All stories that are currently being worked on are going to be put on hold for a long time or being temporarily scrapped. I will come back to these stories on a later date, but until I get settled into both work and college, LIFE needs to come first. I'm sorry if many of you were hoping for the next chapters, but I have a lot on a plate here so I need to deal with it first. Thank you all for your support and I hope to get back into the game soon.

Peace out.


End file.
